


Triangolo Amore

by CROSBYCE



Category: Kingdom Hearts, rokunami - Fandom, rokushion
Genre: F/M, RokuNami - Freeform, kingdom hearts - Freeform, rokushi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-02-27 11:12:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18737866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CROSBYCE/pseuds/CROSBYCE
Summary: Roxas is enjoying the real world he always wanted. The good part is that he gets to see both Xion and Naminé. The bad part is that he gets to see both Xion and Naminé. He must choose one of them while two ladies have a deep hatred toward each other. It's only a matter of time until things turn out ugly.Writer: justgfbgeekGenre: Romance/YandereType: Dialogue (Theater)Relationship: Roxas & Xion, Roxas & NamineCharacters: Roxas, Xion, Naminé , Axel, Sora, Kairi, Isa, other KH characters





	1. Inizio

( _Roxas walks through busy streets of Twilight Town. He comes across Olette._ )

 

 **Olette:** Oh hi!

 

 **Roxas:** Hey. Is it just you?

 

 **Olette:** No. Hayner and Pence are working in Bistro. I'm working in theater.

 

 **Roxas:** So you're not shopping or anything?

 

 **Olette:** Nope.

 

 **Roxas:** Okay.

 

 **Olette:** What about you? Are you by yourself?

 

 **Roxas:** Yeah...

 

 **Olette:** I thought you had a girlfriend.

 

 **Roxas:** Not really. Not yet.

 

 **Olette:** Well, you can't rush too fast, right?

 

 **Roxas:** Huh?

 

 **Olette:** (teasing.)Me-ta-phor, Rox!

 

 **Roxas:** Hehe... Alright.

 

 **Olette:** Well, I gotta go. It's good seein' ya!

 

 **Roxas:** Me, too.

 

( _Olette returns to the makeshift theater. Roxas walks around the Mog shop, not interested in buying anything. But he soon sees an aqua ring. It immediately catches his attention._ )

 

Huh. I should have enough materials to make one.

 

( _Roxas looks through his pockets, finding the material necessary. He hands them and some munny to a mog and waits until he receives two rings._ )

 

Perfect.

 

( _Roxas stares at the ring. Then he puts two rings in a case and places them in his pocket. Naminé walks toward Roxas, wearing her white dress._ )

 

 **Naminé:** Hey, Roxas!

 

 **Roxas:** Oh, hey.

 

 **Naminé:** It's so nice out today.

 

 **Roxas:** I wish it was warmer, though.

 

 **Naminé:** You here to buy something?

 

 **Roxas:** Not really. But I saw an aqua ring there.

 

 **Naminé:** (seeing the ring display.) Oh, wow! It's so pretty! I wish I could get that!

 

( _Roxas thinks about giving her the ring, but hesitates because he thinks about Xion_.)

 

 **Roxas:** Maybe you could get one someday.

 

 **Naminé:** I know. Hehe, It's just like good old times.

 

 **Roxas:** What is?

 

 **Naminé:** You and me together. It's been so long since I saw you.

 

 **Roxas:** We met every weekend since last month.

 

 **Naminé:** Still, after staying inside Kairi for so long time, I thought I could never go out.

 

 **Roxas:** Me, too...

 

 **Naminé:** You know, since we're both here now, maybe we could start dating.

 

 **Roxas:** Wait, what?

 

 **Naminé:** Come on, I know you wanted to.

 

 **Roxas:** (nervous.) Ah... a little bit.

 

 **Naminé:** It'll be great. So when should we start?

 

 **Roxas:** Uhh... maybe this saturday?

 

 **Naminé:** Perfect! I can't wait to be with you!

 

 **Roxas:** T-thanks... (to himself.) Oh, boy...

 

( _Naminé takes a look on what mog shop has in stock while Roxas scratches his hair, staring at how she looks so beautiful to him_.)


	2. Sentimenti

(Xion stares at the sky, eating her sea-salt ice cream. Roxas sits next to her, also holding an ice-cream)

 

**Roxas:** I figured you'd be here.

 

**Xion:** Just wanted to enjoy the sunset.

 

**Roxas:** Why are you still wearing that heavy coat?

 

**Xion:** I feel more comfortable here.

 

**Roxas:** Okay...

 

( _Roxas stares at the sunset while finishes his ice-cream. Then he swings around the wooden stick, wandering through his thoughts._ )

 

How long has it been? Since that... time. Months, years, decades?

 

**Xion:** It felt like an eternity, even though we were both in Sora's heart.

 

**Roxas:** Even if he knew I was with him, I thought I could never see a real world. I thought I would never see Hayner, Pence, Olette, or even Axel. Or even you.

 

**Xion:** But you saw through him, right? All your friends, right there with you all along.

 

**Roxas:** I could feel their prescence. And the first time I heard Axel became a keyblade wielder, I felt so happy. I felt happy because I knew he could carry himself. But still... I wish I could've talked to him more... in person.

 

**Xion:** Well, now we can. We're all here, just like old times.

 

**Roxas:** I know. But things won't be the same. We once had a purpose, as nobodies. Now we're really NOBODY. Our reason for existence is still missing. I love how I can see my friends and you again, but... I want something more. Something meaningful.

 

**Xion:** I didn't want anything. I don't deserve it anyway. After all, I'm just an empty shell. Created in Sora's memory.

 

( _Xion begins to shed her tears. Roxas begins to worry._ )

 

**Roxas:** Are you okay?

 

**Xion:** (crying.) Just an empty shell...

 

( _Xion sobs a bit louder. Roxas, anguished by her pain, hugs her tightly and sheds a tear himself._ )

 

**Roxas:** You're not an empty shell! You're Xion!

 

**Xion:** Am I? Really? Do I deserve any love?

 

**Roxas:** Of course you do! You're my friend! You're my everything!

 

**Xion:** (surprised.) Roxas?...

 

**Roxas:** Don't worry. I'm here with you. I'm not leaving. You can trust me.

 

( _Xion, in sudden joy and relief, weeps louder. Roxas pats her hair gently, still crying. The two then stare at each other's eyes._ )

 

**Xion:** I've never felt happier in my life.

 

**Roxas:** I wish I could've said it sooner. Back when we were good friends.

 

**Xion:** Roxas?

 

**Roxas:** Yes?

 

**Xion:** Can I ask you one thing?

 

**Roxas:** Anything. Anything you want.

 

**Xion:** I want us to be more than just friends.

 

( _Upon hearing this, Roxas feels nervous as he remembers his promise with Naminé on their date. Roxas freezes, unable to speak a word. Xion does not notice, however._ )

 

Sorry. I asked too much, didn't I?

 

**Roxas:** (in a hurry.) No no no! Of course! I-If that makes you happy, then I'm okay with it.

 

( _Roxas, after some thoughts, takes out the case. He opens it to show two glittering aqua rings._ )

 

I want you to have this. This will be our symbol of love. I'll carry it around wherever I go. So promise me you'll do the same.

 

**Xion:** O-okay...

 

( _Xion puts on the ring. Roxas does the same. They stare at the ring for few seconds._ )

 

It's so beautiful. Did you make this just for me?

 

**Roxas:** I did.

 

**Xion:**  (hugging Roxas.)Oh, Roxas! Thank you! This is the best gift I had in my life!

 

**Roxas:** Hehe. You're welcome.

 

( _Roxas wraps his arm around Xion. They stare at the sunset while their rings continue to glitter._ )

 

-Twilight Town, night-

 

**Xion:** So... we're lovers now.

 

**Roxas:** Yes, we are.

 

**Xion:** When do you wanna go on our first date.

 

**Roxas:** (nervous.) Oh, yeah, our date... Maybe Sunday?

 

**Xion:** That works for me.

 

**Roxas:** I'm glad to hear.

 

**Xion:** (smiling.) I can't wait to hang out with you.

 

****( _Roxas smiles but internally, he feels a great burden of taking care of both Naminé and Xion. He feels like he dug his own grave._ )

 

 


	3. Innamorato

-Shibuya, Saturday-

 

( _Roxas is wearing Ventus's outfit. Naminé walks up to him_ )

 

 **Naminé:** You made it.

 

 **Roxas:** Hi, Naminé. You recognize me.

 

 **Naminé:** Of course. How can I ever forget your face? What's up with Ven's outfit?

 

 **Roxas:** Heh... My laundry machine broke.

 

 **Naminé:** It looks great on you. So, where do you wanna start?

 

 **Roxas:** Well, it's too early for a lunch. Maybe we can watch some movie?

 

 **Naminé:** Sure thing.

 

( _Roxas and Naminé goes to the nearest theater to watch a romance movie. They see a scene where the male protagonist gives his lover a ring made from his adventure. Naminé is really into it, where Roxas finds it a bit childish. After movie ends, thw two walk out of the theater._ )

 

 **Naminé:** That was so romantic.

 

 **Roxas:** I guess...

 

 **Naminé:** That one scene. It kinda reminded you.

 

 **Roxas:** Why's that?

 

 **Naminé:** You still didn't give me that ring.

 

( _Roxas finds out that Naminé knew about the aqua ring all along. He is about to sweat, but he keeps his cool._ )

 

 **Roxas:** I-I don't get you're saying.

 

 **Naminé:** You gave it to someone else, right? Too bad... (staring at Roxas's ring) It's so pretty.

 

 **Roxas:** (nervous.) Listen, this... was my birthday gift from... Axel.

 

 **Naminé:** Really?

 

 **Roxas:** Yeah...

 

 **Naminé:** Okay. Nothing I can do about that. Then why don't we get another ring? Just for two of us?

 

 **Roxas:** Do you have munny? Or materials? It's not that cheap, you know.

 

( _Naminé opens her purse to show 50000 munny and hundereds of different materials._ )

 

 **Naminé:** I got you.

 

 **Roxas:** What? How did you get all of those?

**Naminé:** I had a visit to this one wizard.

 

 **Roxas:** Oh, wow.

 

( _The two walk up to the store. Naminé choses aeroga ring. After the purchase, Roxas and Naminé goes to a restaurant nearby to have a lunch together. They choose same pasta and enjoy their meals staring at each other._ )

 

 **Naminé:** It's so good.

 

 **Roxas:** You think Sora works here?

 

 **Naminé:** Maybe.

 

 **Roxas:** (pause.) I never thought we'd spend some quality time together.

 

 **Naminé:** I wish time goes slower so I can be with you more. (pause.) Do you enjoy living in real world?

 

 **Roxas:** Absolutely. Now I get to see my friends, do the things I want, and feel good about myself.

 

 **Naminé:** Did you want to get out that much, back when you were in Sora's heart?

 

 **Roxas:** I... don't know. I really didn't feel any particular emotion.

 

 **Naminé:** me, neither. I always thought I belong to Kairi, so I really didn't expect to be all by myself that much.

 

 **Roxas:** Yeah. It feels like a miracle.

 

 **Naminé:** I'm just grateful you're here with me today.

 

( _Roxas smiiles, but his thoughts are tangled with memories of both Naminé and_   _Xion. After they finishe their meal, they go on shopping for the entire afternoon. It's evening and they walk the street together._ )

 

Thanks for a great date. I can't wait for the next one.

 

( _Naminé kisses Roxas on his cheeks. Roxas blushes a little._ )

 

 **Roxas:** Hehe. Thanks.

 

-Shibuya, Sunday-

 

 

( _Roxas is wearing his casual outfit. The city is still busy._ )

 

 **Roxas:** Oh, wow. More crowds.

 

( _Xion sees Roxas and runs up to him_.)

 

 **Xion:** Hi, Roxas.

 

 **Roxas:** You made it.

 

 **Xion:** It's so busy today.

 

 **Roxas:** This city never runs out of people. There are so many places to go.

 

 **Xion:** You... got some munny, right? I really don't sorry.

 

 **Roxas:** No problem. I got you.

 

( _Roxas opens his wallet to show 60000 munny._ )

 

 **Xion:** Oh wow. How did you get so much munny.

 

 **Roxas:** I had a visit with this one wizard.

 

 **Xion:** So, where do you wanna start?

 

 **Roxas:** I wanna go to that "arcade" place. It's always flashing and loud.

 

 **Xion:** Okay.

 

(Roxas and XIon go to the arcade store. They place a bunch of arcade games, vending machines, and a couple round of bowling. Later, they head out to grab a lunch.)

 

 **Xion:** That was so fun!

 

 **Roxas:** I don't wanna play that scary game again...

 

 **Xion:** It wasn't really scary for me.

 

 **Roxas:** Let's go to that place.

 

 **Xion:** But you already went there.

 

 **Roxas:** What?

 

 **Xion:** With... Naminé, was it?

 

 **Roxas:** (sweating.) N-no! What are you talking about?

 

 **Xion:** You two sure had some quality time together. And that ring... that looks so old.

 

 **Roxas:** (hiding the ring.) This is just for myself! I... kinda liked a vintage design...

 

 **Xion:** (pause.) Oh well. Nothing I can do about it. Just make sure you take it off on our next date, would ya?

 

 **Roxas:** (to himself.) Oh no...

 

( _Roxas and Xion go to the grill house. They both order and eat the same steak._ )

 

 **Xion:** You think Sora works here?

 

 **Roxas:** Huh. I won't be surprised if there were multiple Soras.

 

 **Xion:** You think?

 

 **Roxas:** It's possible.

 

 **Xion:** (pause.) I still can't believe we were both in his heart.

 

 **Roxas:** How come we didn't know about it?

 

 **Xion:** Maybe it was a like huge space. Ane we just got lost, I think.

 

 **Roxas:** If it was, I'd like to stay here.

 

 **Xion:** At least we have our Axel.

 

 **Roxas:** He's probably busy with Isa.

 

 **Xion:** Isa?

 

 **Roxas:** Oh, right, Saix.

 

 **Xion:** Oh, yeah, right.

 

 **Roxas:** That just leaves us.

 

 **Xion:** What about that other girl?

 

 **Roxas:** Xion...

 

 **Xion:** You can be honest. I won't be mad.

 

 **Roxas:** It was more like "welcome back" kind of stuff. It wasn't anything personal.

 

 **Xion:** I'm so glad to hear it.

 

( _Roxas suddenly feels someone watching him. He turns his head toward that direction, but he sees no one there._ )

 

What is it?

 

 **Roxas:** Nothing. I-I'm sure it was nothing.

 

 

 **Xion:** Hmm. Anyway, I've been thinking. Since we're dating, does that make you my boyfriend?

 

 **Roxas:** More than likely.

 

 **Xion:** Maybe we can propose a marriage soon, hehe.

 

 **Roxas:** Whoa, I wouldn't go that far. If we did that, Axel will kick my ass.

 

 **Xion:** Nah, he's cool with it.

 

( _Roxas and Xion finish their meal. They go on shopping until the evening. They return to Twilight Town together._ )

 

Thanks for a great date.

 

 **Roxas:** No problem.


	4. Confronto

-Clock Tower, Twilight Town-

 

 _(The sunset illuminates through buildings. Axel, Roxas, and Xion all sit close to each other, taking it all in._ )

 

 **Axel:** Wow. I can't believe how long it's been.

 

 **Roxas:** Like what, five years now?

 

 **Xion:** Feels like it's been longer. No one brought ice-cream?

 

 **Roxas:** Oh, shoot.

 

 **Xion:** No, no, I'm good.

 

 **Axel:** We can have it tomorrow.

 

( _Everyone's phone rings. Roxas checks it to see Naminé's message while Axel and Xion gets a notification of Gummichat app._ )

 

I bet it's Sora.

 

 **Xion:** Yup. It's him.

 

 **Roxas:** Oh...

 

 **Xion:** (looking at the message.) Who's that?

 

 **Roxas:** N-nothing. It's nothing.

 

 **Axel:** (not paying attention.) Oh wow, how did he take this photo underwater?

 

 **Xion:** Is it your friend?

 

 **Roxas:** No, please. It's a personal thing.

 

 **Xion:** Hmm...

 

 **Axel:** Do you guys see this? Guys?

 

 **Roxas:** Oh, y-yeah.

 

 **Xion:** Hold on, I'll be right back.

 

( _Xion heads off. Roxas gets nervous and Axel scrolls through Gummichat to see more of his friends' posts._ )

 

 **Axel:** I bet I can't scroll down without seeing at least one post of Sora.

 

 **Roxas:** (looking at Gummichat.) He just posted another one with Kairi.

 

 **Axel:** Heh. Look at these two. All hill-billy in Corona.

 

-Sunset Terrace, Twilight Town-

 

( _Naminé patiently waits for Roxas to arrive. Instead, she is greeted by Xion's prescence._ )

 

 **Naminé:** Oh, hi.

 

 **Xion:** Whatcha doing here?

 

 **Naminé:** Nothing... Nothing.

 

 **Xion:** You're waiting for Rox, right?

 

 **Naminé:** (pause.) Yes.

 

 **Xion:** Okay, then. 

 

( _Xion pulls her phone out and messages Roxas without showing Naminé._ )

 

Oh, I'm sorry. He won't be available tonight.

 

 **Naminé:** Why's that?

 

 **Xion:** He's busy with "personal" things.

 

 **Naminé:** Well, that's a shame.

 

 **Xion:** I hope you're not too disappointed.

 

 **Naminé:** To think he's sitting in that same ol' clock tower with bunch of GEEKS.

 

 **Xion:** I know, that Hayner-

 

 **Naminé:** No, I mean you.

 

 **Xion:** What? What did you say?

 

 **Naminé:** You heard me, you and your black cloud of that long sleeve coat-I mean, it's summer.

 

( _Xion frowns at Naminé. The tension increases._ )

 

 **Xion:** Okay, BLONDE. I see how it is.

 

 **Naminé:** What, you jealous?

 

 **Xion:** Oh, please. Look at you, dressed up with that boring and SHORT lace dress. Didn't your mum tell you to wear something APPROPRIATE?

 

 **Naminé:** (irritated.) Excuse me?

 

 **Xion:** Oh, yeah. You don't have one.

 

 **Naminé:** I can't believe Roxas would ever love a brat like you.

 

 **Xion:** And I can't believe Roxas would ever fall to a plain doll like you.

 

 **Naminé:** At least I'm nobody. What about YOU?

 

 **Xion:** I was with Roxas in the Organization XIII.

 

 **Naminé:** (sarcastically.) Yeah, the GREAT organization XIII. The GREAT Xenmas and other twelve LOSERS. 

 

 **Xion:** At least I know how to fight. You don't even do that.

 

 **Naminé:** Let me tell you something. Roxas is Sora's nobody. And "I" am Kairi's nobody. We have some kind of connection / if you noticed.

 

 **Xion:** Like that matters or anything. You're born from an artificial vessel. / I was reborn in Sora's heart.

 

 **Naminé:** Hey, don't you talk about that! You don't know what I had to go through.

 

 **Xion:** What, you jealous?

 

 **Naminé:** Wow, just... wow.

 

 **Xion:** I better get going, but know this. Roxas is MINE.

 

 **Naminé:** I'll take him away from you.

 

 **Xion:** Good luck.

 

( _Xion heads out. Naminé is irritated about how Roxas loves Xion._ )

 

 **Naminé:** (whispering.) Bitch.

 

 

 

 


	5. Scontro

-Shibuya, Evening-

 

( _Roxas walks with Xion in a busy street of Shibuya. Board lights illuminate the street altogether, chatters fill the space, and dance musics set up the mood. Xion is crossing her arms with Roxas._ )

 

 **Xion:** So busy today. Did you get-

 

 **Roxas:** Yeah, don't worry. I got plenty of munny.

 

 **Xion:** Haha. That same wizard again?

 

 **Roxas:** Yup. It might not be the cleanest way, but it gets the job done.

 

 **Xion:** Great. Then maybe we can grab something fancy for dinner?

 

 **Roxas:** Nah, dinner is just dinner, I don't see why we need to spend that much.

 

 **Xion:** It's called LUXURY, Rox.

 

 **Roxas:** Well, I don't feel-

 

( _Roxas sees Namin_ _é walking the street with Riku._ )

 

Hey, there's Riku.

 

 ** Xion: **  Oh yeah-wait!

 

 ** Roxas: **  Something wrong?

 

 ** Xion: **  What's SHE doing here?

 

 ** Roxas: **  What, Naminé?

 

 ** Xion: **  Oh wow, look at her acting so innocent.

 

 ** Roxas: **  Wait, what does that / mean?

 

 ** Xion: **  You know, we don't have to pay attention to her. We should / just go on-

 

 ** Roxas: **  Hey hey! We can at least say hi to her. What's with you?

 

 ** Xion: **  We-uh... had some quarrel.

 

**Roxas:** Maybe I can help you.  


 

 ** Xion: **  No it's fine. She's not worth my attention anymore.

 

 ** Roxas: **  (confused.) Okay, can you explain what's going on?

 

 ** Xion: **  Rox. You don't mean to fall in love with HER, do you?

 

 ** Roxas: **  (nervously.) N-no, of course not, I-I don't know why you ask that.

 

 ** Xion: **  That's good enough. Let's go.

 

 ** Roxas: **  We already went there before.

 

 ** Xion: **  That's the only bar I like.

 

( _Roxas orders a salmon steak and Xion orders a pork chop. As they have their dinner, Roxas cannot help but peak at Naminé and Riku having a glass of wine together. He then focuses on Xion, who is rather eating well._ )

 

 ** Roxas: **  Wow, at that rate, you might as well as munch on bones.

 

 ** Xion: **  You think so?

 

 ** Roxas: **  If Axel saw you, he'd freak out.

 

 ** Xion: **  Heh. I guess I got hungry.

 

 ** Roxas: **  Oh.

 

( _The two finishes their dinner and goes to Shibuya Stream where people are dancing in music. After some dancing, Roxas and Xion take it easy and sits down on the stairs._ )

 

 ** Xion: **  Oh, I need to run to bathroom, I'll be right back.

 

( _Xion runs off. Roxas sits still, observing people dancing and laughing. Then Naminé pops out of nowhere._ )

 

 ** Naminé: **  Hey!

 

**Roxas:** (surprised.) Ah! You scared me!  


 

 ** Naminé:  ** Hehe. It's good to see you again.

 

 ** Roxas: **  Me, too... Are you all by yourself?

 

 ** Naminé: **  No, I'm with Riku.

 

 ** Roxas: **  Right.

 

**Naminé:** What about you? Are you with XION?  


 

 ** Roxas: **  (feeling suspicious.) N-no.

 

 ** Naminé: **  Good. Maybe we can spend the rest of the night together. Oh, don't worry about Riku. 

 

 ** Roxas: **  Sorry, I want to be by myself.

 

 ** Naminé: **  Oh, you jest.

 

 ** Xion: **  Rox, I'm back-

 

( _Xion sees Naminé and instantly frowns. Roxas sees it as well._ )

 

Oh, we meet again.

 

 ** Naminé: **  Okay, I get it now.

 

 ** Roxas: **  Yeah-I'm... with Xion.

 

 ** Xion: **  Get out of here.

 

 ** Naminé: **  No.

 

 ** Xion: **  Get OUT.

 

 ** Roxas: **  (worried.) Xion, let's not-

 

 ** Naminé: **  Roxas. Let me tell you why you shouldn't date her.

 

( _Xion snatches Roxas from Naminé. Naminé frowns at her._ )

 

I was trying to tell him something.

 

 ** Xion: **  Like I'm gonna listen to your garbage talk.

 

 ** Roxas: **  Xion!

 

 ** Xion: **  Forget her, let's go.

 

 ** Naminé: **  Oh, am I too much for you?

 

 ** Xion: **  Too much? You ain't worth a dirt in my mind.

 

 ** Naminé: **  See, Rox? She's so mean to people.

 

 ** Roxas: **  That's not true! She's not that kind of a person!

 

 ** Xion: **  Don't listen to that white snake, Roxas. All she tells is a lie.

 

**Naminé:** (irritated.) You really need to show some manners, you know that?

 

 ** Xion: **  Oh, I'm sorry, did I ask for your opinion?

 

**Roxas:** Please don't do this.  


 

 ** Xion: **  Roxas. Would you rather date ME or that plastic doll?

 

 ** Naminé: **  (angrily.) BITCH!

 

 ** Xion: **  Exactly.

 

 ** Roxas: **  Xion! Stop!

 

 **Naminé:** That's IT!

 

( _Naminé grabs Roxas. Xion then snatches her hand off and slaps her hard. Naminé falls to the ground._ )

 

 **Xion:** Get your filthy hands off my boyfriend!

 

 **Roxas:** Why did you do that?!

 

( _Naminé raises herself. She frowns at both Roxas and Xion._ )

 

 ** Naminé: **  (to Roxas.) I can't believe she's the one for you.

 

( _Naminé leaves. Roxas feels uncomfortable while Xion feels both triumphant and irritated against Naminé._ )

** Xion: **  She's such a pain in the ass.

 

 ** Roxas: **  Why are you fighting her?

 

 ** Xion: **  She's trying to take you away, that's why.

 

 ** Roxas: **  There's no need to. We're all friends.

( _Xion suddenly smirks. Roxas is scared by this._ )

 

 ** Xion: **  Heh... Friends? Why should I have one if I have YOU?

 

 ** Roxas: **  What?!

 

 ** Xion: **  You're mine and mine forever.

****

-Destiny Islands-

 

( _Naminé holds a wooden sword near the paopu fruit. Kairi sees her swinging the sword around._ )

 

 ** Kairi: **  What are you doing?

 

 ** Naminé: **  Can you teach me how to fight?

 

 ** Kairi: **  May I... ask why?

 

 ** Naminé: **  So I can beat someone.

 

 ** Kairi: **  Who, exactly.

 

 ** Naminé: **  Some prick I hate.

 

 ** Kairi: **  Maybe you should try to talk to him or her.

 

 ** Naminé:  ** Did that. Not gonna work. Violence is the only answer-you see this? She slapped me!

 

 ** Kairi: **  Oh jesus. Did it mean that much for you? Who is this person?

 

 ** Naminé: **  Xion...

 

 


	6. Sorveglianza

-Twilight Town, Haunted Mansion-

 

_(Roxas enters Naminé's room. No one is present and the room is completely empty.)_

 

 **Roxas:** Hello? Anyone?

 

_(Roxas looks around in confusion. He touches walls, opens drawers, and searches every corner to find Naminé's drawings.)_

 

 **Xion:** Looking for something?

 

 **Roxas:** Oh, hi. Did you see Naminé anywhere?

 

 **Xion:** Why do you ask?

 

 **Roxas:** I just- wait.

 

 **Xion:** You know it's no good for you. Anyway she moved out.

 

 **Roxas:** (frowning.) Xion. If you don't stop this, I'm telling Axel.

 

_(Xion suddenly makes a creepy smirk on her face.)_

 

 **Xion:** (giggling quietly.) Pfff. Okay, like... I can't believe you like that piece of plastic.

 

_(Roxas is creeped out by her reaction.)_

 

I mean, I don't wanna call you stupid but... it's so hilarious you fell in love with HER. Man, I wish you were far away so I could just stomp on that stupid face for once.

 

 **Roxas:** Okay, I'm really telling Axel.

 

_(Roxas storms off the mansion.)_

 

-Twilight Town, Clock Tower-

 

_(Roxas looks down to see the whole town. Axel is munching on sea-salt ice cream as usual. Roxas faintly sees Sora and Kairi at Bistro. The two are having a dinner together.)_

 

 **Roxas:** (sighing.) I envy Sora.

 

 **Axel:** Why's that?

 

 **Roxas:** He's got Kairi and he doesn't have to worry about other girls.

 

 **Axel:** Buddy, Sora always hangs out with other princesses, at least for adventure-purpose anyway. Kairi said if she catches him like that, she's gonna kick his ass.

 

 **Roxas:** Yeah, but when do you ACTUALLY find him in love with princesses?

 

 **Axel:** I dunno. Could happen right? Something on your mind.

 

 **Roxas:** I think Xion hates Naminé.

 

 **Axel:** For what?

 

 **Roxas:** So, uh... this is complicated but I dated BOTH of them and Xion found out. Now they are the worst enemies to each other.

 

 **Axel:** Oh, great. What is this, a triangle love? Should I memorize this or not?

 

 **Roxas:** Seriously, though, I need to do something. If I don't, someone's gonna get hurt.

 

 **Axel:** Okay, now you're just being a drama queen, bud.

 

 **Roxas:** Maybe... Maybe...

 

 **Axel:** (seeing Isa.) Oh, he's here, I need to go.

 

_(Axel leaves. Roxas then pulls out his gummiphone and calls Naminé)_

 

 **Roxas:** Naminé. Where are you?

 

 **Naminé (voice):** I moved out. I'm with Kairi.

 

 **Roxas:** Great. Can I come over?

 

 **Naminé (voice):** Absolutely. Just make sure that prick Xion isn't with you.

 

 **Roxas:** Na... Okay.

 

 **Naminé (voice):** I sent you the location. I'll see you soon... honey.

 

 **Roxas:** (hanging up.) What the hell?

 

-Daybreak Town, Evening-

 

(Roxas roams around the town. He cannot see anyone. All he sees is a flock of birds and squirrels munching on fallen acorns.)

 

 **Roxas:** (to himself.) Is this where she moved into? This place is DEAD. I guess she really didn't like Xion after all. Ugh, should I talked to both of them and... try to make this work out?

 

 **Xion:** Not a chance.

 

_(Roxas turns around to see Xion wearing the organization XIII coat.)_

 

 **Roxas:** Xion? Is that you?

 

 **Xion:** Quite a place she chose. Not that it would matter anyway.

 

 **Roxas:** How did you-

 

 **Xion:** I followed you from Twilight Town. It's just that you didn't look over your shoulder. 

 

 **Roxas:** You didn't answer me.

 

 **Xion:** This gummiphone is amazing. I can see where you are whenever I want.

 

_(Roxas figures out that each gummiphone has a GPS tracking chip. He becomes both frightened and disgusted.)_

 

 **Roxas:** You... stalked me?

 

 **Xion:** Oh, please, it's just for your own safety. You don't want to be all alone in this... dead place, would you?

 

 **Roxas:** Okay, I HAD it. You need to stop, this is getting annoying.

 

 **Xion:** (in cold voice.) Maybe you shouldn't have come here in first place. If you stayed with me like a good boy, then none of this happened. All I wanted was to protect you.

 

 **Roxas:** I really don't care about what you think. Just leave me alone.

 

 **Xion:** Fine... For now. But I'm watching you. If you do anything stupid... I'll come for you.

 

_(Xion leaves. Roxas sighs in stress and continues his journey to see where Naminé is. He then sees a building with white curtains.)_

 

 **Roxas:** Naminé? Are you there?

 

_(No one responds. The window is still open. Roxas looks around to make sure no one actually sees. He then climbs the wall to enter through the window. When he enters the room, he sees drawings on the wall and Naminé sitting on a chair.)_

 

 **Naminé:** Hey, Roxas.

 

 **Roxas:** You're here, I thought you weren't.

 

 **Naminé:** I just wanted to make sure SHE wasn't with you.

 

 **Roxas:** Don't worry, she isn't...

 

_(Roxas sees one drawing of him and Naminé in a wedding and a family life.)_

 

 **Naminé:** Hehe. Do you like my drawing?

 

 **Roxas:** I... do.

 

 **Naminé:** Of course you do.

 

 **Roxas:** There's no one around. Don't you feel lonely here?

 

 **Naminé:** I'm used to being alone. After what happened with... HER, it's better off this way.

 

 **Roxas:** Xion knows you're here. She followed me.

 

 **Naminé:** Oh, Roxas, don't you worry about that empty shell. We'll be okay, I promise.

 

_(Roxas leaves the house. He lets out a sigh due to the exhaustion from his relationships. His phone ring and he notices the call is coming from Sora. He picks it up.)_

 

 **Roxas:** Hey, Sora.

 

 **Sora (voice):** Glad you got the call. You're far off the radar, we were worried.

 

 **Roxas:** Yeah, don't worry about that. So you're calling for a chat?

 

 **Sora (voice):** I could, but we're having a reunion party at my house. I was hoping you could come. Everyone's gonna be there.

 

 **Roxas:** Sure... Is Xion coming, too?

 

 **Sora (voice):** Yeah - oh, by the way, something happened between you two?

 

 **Roxas:** I'll explain it later.

 

 **Sora (voice):** If you find Naminé, tell her about the party.

 

 **Roxas:** Okay...

 

_(Roxas hangs up the phone and lets out another sigh.)_


End file.
